Horizons refer to surfaces or seismic reflectors that separate different rock layers in depositional environments. For example, a horizon can be a boundary between two different geological layers in a subterranean region. Horizon picking or tracking refers to a process of identifying or determining a seismic reflector between two geological layers. Horizon picking can be performed manually or automatically. For example, software tools can execute auto horizon picking algorithms to perform horizon picking automatically based on seismic data. Both manual horizon picking and auto horizon picking can be difficult, time consuming, and error-prone because of the complexity of the geology, poor signal to noise ratio of the seismic data, or both.